


The Day After

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking Clara, Kate, and the Doctor piece together what happened the night before by the photos posted on Facebook</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt suggested by dreameater1988: Now I need a fanfic about Twelve and Clara partying, followed by Clara putting pictures online of all the hilarious things Twelve did. This prompt followed a statement written by fantasticwho10: "When your best friend posts bad photos of you from the night before"

Clara groaned as the shrill of her mobile echoed through her flat, as she scrabbled on her hands and knees to find it her head pounded. While she searched she found herself tripping over the large feet of the Doctor sprawled out on her floor. She scrabbled over him while she tossed the remnants of Chinese food containers, she didn't remember purchasing, and continued to search for her mobile.

When she finally found it; she pushed the answer button as she lay on the floor next to the Doctor. She held her stomach, in the hope to fight off the nausea she was feeling and answered, "Hello?"

Her Gran's voice spoke an octave higher than normal, "Clara dear, who is the man in the photos?"

Clara brought her hand to her head and took a deep breath before she questioned, "Gran what are you talking about?"

Clara's Gran continued as if she didn't hear her question, "You really need to warn us about who you are dating before you start posting pictures on Facebook. It is important that we know what is going on so we can be ready to answer questions from our friends and family."

"Dating!? Gran hold on a moment, I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Of course you are dear; you posted pictures of you and your new man kissing."

"Pictures? What pictures?" Clara asked in confusion as she tried to comprehend her Gran's rambling.

"You know I am not one to judge, but don't you think he is a bit old for you. I know you have always had a thing for silver foxes. I just never thought you would start dating one."

Clara watched as the Doctor sat up slowly and as he rubbed his own head, his eyebrows furled in contemplation as he tried to remember how he got on her floor.

Did they actually kiss each other, she asked herself silently, she really couldn't remember and that bothered her. Because for a very long time she had desired to kiss the Doctor, even more so after he regenerated, and never had the courage to follow through. If her Gran was correct she had finally done it but she didn't remember doing it.

"Clara, Clara!" her Gran called in her ear, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry Gran but I just woke up, I'll call you later," she stated before she disconnected the call.

* * *

She looked at the Doctor and asked, "What happened last night?"

"I'm not sure," He glanced around and noticed half empty glasses of a greenish blue liquid. A Moreish Winter Ale, he procured from the planet of Ranunculas to share with Clara. He continued to look around and noticed the remnants of a twister game and Chinese scattered on the floor as he continued, "But it seems to me that we enjoyed the ale a bit too much."

A groan from the small kitchen caused the Doctor and Clara eyes to widen in panic; they stood precariously and moved slowly to investigate. As they entered the small room they saw Kate lifting her body off the tile floor just as slowly as they did a moment ago.

Kate seeing the two time travelers asked, "What the hell did you give us last night Doctor."

Clara answered before the Doctor could respond, "I think we over indulged on some alien liquor."

"Please tell me you have some paracetamol." Kate asked as she sat unsteadily in one of the chairs around the dining room table.

"Yeah, I do," Clara said as she reached inside a cabinet to retrieve the medicine. She shook out two pills and handed them over to Kate then gave her some water and then swallowed two tablets herself before continuing, "Why are you here?"

"I was on Facebook and saw some of the pictures you posted and because UNIT wants to keep track of the Doctor's activities I decided to come over."

Clara swallowed the rest of her water and said, "I remember now, then we asked you to join us in a game of twister, but I can't remember posting pictures on Facebook."

"The pictures were quite interesting, especially the one you posted of the two of you kissing. When I arrived you invited me in for a couple of drinks, although I don't remember playing twister," Kate responded.

The Doctor spoke up as he turned toward Clara and asked, "What type of pictures did you post? I can't have pictures of me all over the internet," he asked still unsure what happened the night before.

"I don't know Doctor?" she answered truthfully as she exited the kitchen to retrieve her laptop, "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Kate watched Clara exit and once she was out of sight she asked, "Doctor, are you and Clara romantically involved?"

He stared at her; his face showed his conflicted emtions as he replied, "My feelings for Clara are complicated. I care for deeply and since Christmas my feelings for her have become intense. However, I would never want to damage our friendship, so no we are not romantically involved."

Kate stared at him in disbelief and sympathy, "Do you really think it would ruin your friendship if you took your relationship to the level?"

"Yes, Kate I think it would," the Doctor stated factually.

"Well I'm sorry Doctor, but I think you are wrong."

* * *

Any further conversation on the matter was halted as Clara walked back into the kitchen. She sat at the table and opened her laptop, with a few key strokes she logged into her Facebook profile and what she saw caused her to gasp in surprise.

The Doctor walked over to look over her shoulder to see what caused such a reaction in his friend. He looked at the first picture and then dragged his hands through his hair; he really needed to lay off the Moreish Winter Ale in the future. He glanced over at Kate and said, "You might want to see these too."

The first picture was innocent, it showed Clara and the Doctor raising their glasses filled with the bluish green liquor in a toast, the description below the picture simply said, "Celebrating our second chance."

The next picture was of the Doctor and Kate with their own glasses raised the caption below stated, "Enjoying the company of old friends."

Kate huffed, "I can't believe you called me old."

Clara looked at her and apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to call you old."

The Doctor chimed in, "Kate you should be proud of your age. Not many humans last as long as you have."

"I am only 43 years old and many humans reach my age, Doctor."

He just shrugged his shoulders, "Well at least you are not as old as Clara."

"I'm not old Doctor. I am younger than Kate."

"Maybe, in human terms, but you are about the same age as me."

Clara brushed off his comment not ready to accept the he was right. She had lived many lifetimes since jumping in the Doctor's time stream and will continue to live many more. Thank goodness she didn't remember all of those lives; it could quite possible drive her mad.

* * *

She clicked on the next picture and started to laugh, the Doctor and Kate were on the plastic twister board. His back end was raised high in the air and because of his position, his black jumper was further up on his torso exposing the waistband of his pants. The words "Calvin Kline" was embossed on them, but the thing that caused Clara to laugh was the fact his pants were florescent pink. The caption beneath said, "Debate closed neither tighty whites nor trunks."

The Doctor face blushed in embarrassment as he gestured to the computer screen, "You just had to take a picture of my arse didn't you."

Kate just tilted her head and smirked, "Well you do have a nice arse and nice pants."

The Doctor glared at her, "I think that is a footnote in my file that needs to remain unwritten."

"Well it is an important fact we need to know, it could be valuable information to have some day." Kate countered with a giggle.

* * *

Clara clicked the arrow and the next picture caused her to howl in laughter. The Doctor's body was surrounded by the twister game board. He looked like a polka- dotted burrito his eyebrows raised in exasperation because of his position. Under the picture was the comment, "This is what happens if you tried to cheat at twister."

Exasperated the Doctor huffed, "I don't cheat at games."

As her memories from the night before came to the surface of her mind, Kate insisted, "Oh yes you do Doctor. I remember you using your sonic screwdriver to manipulate the color wheel."

"That is not cheating; it is using a technical advancement for a one's own success," he countered before reached down and clicked the mouse pad which revealed the next picture, while Clara continued to laugh.

* * *

Her laughter stopped when she saw the next picture. It was her turn to play twister with the Doctor and in the picture she was straddling the Doctor's waist in a suggestive manner. Under the photo were the words, "One can only hope."

Clara vaguely remembered Kate taking the picture but thought that she deleted it. Pointing at the screen Clara asked, "Which one of you posted this from my phone?"

Both of them shook their heads in a negative response, seeing their movements Clara huffed, "It had to be one of you because I would never post such a picture."

The Doctor leaned down and commented, "I don't know Clara; the ale has a tendency to lesson inhibitions so it could have been you, and I must say I'm flattered, I never thought you would consider having me in such a way."

Kate shrugged her shoulders and chimed in cheekily, "It is nothing to be ashamed of Clara. Many women desire a more distinguished looking man."

"Really?" the Doctor asked surprised.

"Yes Doctor, really." Kate replied as she reached over Clara's shoulder and clicked the arrow for the next picture and continued, "Ahh here is the picture that brought me over to your flat."

* * *

Clara looked at the screen and brought her hands to her forehead in exasperation. The photo showed her and the Doctor in a passionate kiss and under the photo was the phrase, "One time will never be enough."

Confused Clara inquired. "Who took the picture?"

Sheepishly the Doctor reached for her phone and opened the photo app, pressing an icon he showed her the timing delay feature, "It really isn't hard to take a picture without a third party. I remember we had already drank a few glasses of the ale and when you went to refill your glass with ice, I found this remarkable feature and then placed your phone on the table, propped up by some books, and set the timer."

Astonished by his actions she whispered, "So you decided to take a picture of you kissing me."

"Yes, it has been something I have wanted to do for a very long time."

"Why didn't you just ask? I would not have objected."

"As I have mentioned the ale lowers one's inhibitions, not only for humans but also time lords. What is it that your species calls it…liquid courage?"

Clara stared at him with an astonished look on her face. Slowly she stood and approached the Doctor, she placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled, "Well I don't need liquid courage," with her statement she stood on her tippy toes and kissed the Doctor timidly. He responded to her actions and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

* * *

Kate smiled and retrieved Clara's phone and snapped a picture of her two friends. Opening the Facebook app she posted the picture with the caption, "About bloody time!"

The Doctor and Clara continued their embrace devouring the other's lips lost in each other's touch. Silently Kate placed the phone next to Clara's laptop and exited the flat with a knowing smile.

As she closed the door her last thought was that she was going to have to update the Doctor's file changing Clara's status from companion to significant other. She giggled as she thought about the other footnote she would type in his file, his affinity for pink pants.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI in the UK men's underwear are called pants. It can be confusing since in the US pants are what cover men's boxer's or briefs.


End file.
